Book
Dictionary, or Book, is one of the 30 recommended characters that could've possibly debuted in the game. He only recieved 8 votes, as did 8-Ball, as he trys to prove Speaker Box wrong by showing that the definition of "Dictionary" is "The one who will win Dream Island". He also appears in 'Inanimate Insanity' and was one of the 10 recommended characters that could've joined the game. Funny Definitions: ﻿Clock: Used to tell the time.﻿ Clocks like to think that watches are wanna-be's but how do they not know it's the other way around? Cloudy: is white when happy, a raincloud when sad and a thundercloud when angry. This guy has some serious mood swings! Coiny: likes to slap Firey. But what I don't get is how he slaps fire. Won't your hand just go right through? Whatever. David: a dumb stick figure who is supposedly is "pure evil" Dictionary: The one who will win Dream Island Dora: a weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks "perfect spanish"... but seriously. Who can understand that hideous thing? Eggy: Cracks too easily. Notice Eggy has no whites or yolks in her. Eraser: thinks that pink is manly. Also experiences extreme pain when he rubs against anything because bits of him come right off. Evil Leafy: Leafy wanna-be. What a loser. Fanny: Uses blades to chop wind to create an uneven air flow. Not very comfortable. Firey: Firey is fiery. Notice how they are spelled differently. Flower: The only contestant to be in the TLC for 16- months... so far. Fries: Eats fries. Sees fries. Golf Ball: is a girl, but sounds like a boy.Also has 336 dimples. In short, an ugly menace. Grassy: is very good at camouflaging. Also contains many chrolophyllic mloecules. (C55H77O5N3Mg) Ice Cube: Can shatter. Some other definitions were shown on 'Inanimate Insanity'. BFDI: An animated reality ﻿show on YouTube very similar to Inanimate Insanity. Paper: The first eliminated contestant. He has minor anger issues and is friends with Knife... which I didn't think was possible but, whatever. Nickel: An anthromorphic nickel with no arms. He is good friends with Baseball and is known to be a little bossy, but many still like him. Baseball: The second eliminated contestant. He is white with red seams on his siders. Many think of him as "shy and quiet." Apple: An idiotic fruit with a very low IQ. Bubble: An anthromorphic bubble with a voice condition. It is apparantly female but has the voice of a man with an unknown accent. She wins immunity a lot due to the unknown favoritism of her to the creators of BFDI. Firey: An anthromorphic fire. It has an enomicity with Coiny. Honestly, I prefer Coiny over Firey but whatever, the fans are stupid Knife: An anthromorphic pocket knife that loves pulling pranks and gags on the other contestants. He is also the largest bully on the show. Taco: Has mental issues because she (a piece of the paper was ripped out, incompleting the sentence) Gallery Dictionary Promo.png Dictionary II 2.png Dictionary 2.png Dictionary II.jpg|Dictionary on Inanimate Insanity ﻿ Category:Recommened characters Category:Males Category:Recommended Characters Category:Locker of Losers Category:The Reveal Category:Reveal novum